


Morning Mayhem

by Bethania_Nathaniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethania_Nathaniel/pseuds/Bethania_Nathaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy gets some unusual mail with the morning post, courtesy of Fred and George.<br/>Brief episode of a morning at Hogwarts in fifth year. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic upload to AO3! Hope you like it :)

Malfoy smiled as he entered the Great Hall for another typical breakfast. He sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle just as the owls arrived, delivering the mail.  
“Excellent, more money from Father,” he said, ripping an envelope from his owl’s talons and tearing it open greedily.  
Then the letter exploded, leaving nothing but nasty-smelling clouds of black smoke. Amidst the roar and tumult that broke out in the Great Hall, Fred Weasley stood up on the Gryffindor Table, waving his arms in the air.  
“Sorry!” he yelled, pulling George onto the table. “Sorry, everyone!”  
“Well, truth be told, we’re not really sorry,” George said.  
“Exploding Envelopes! Our latest invention!”  
“Get a bad report? Bored with the usual Christmas cards? We’ve got just the thing for you!”  
“Order through the Daily Prophet – Two Galleons for one, five for a pack of three!”  
“That’s a little steep, isn’t it?” Ron said, hastily pulling his porridge away from Fred’s feet. He looked to Hermione for support; unfortunately, she had already gotten up and was attempting to pull the twins off the table.  
“Honestly, will you two ever–”  
BANG!  
Hermione flew backwards as a fist connected with her nose.  
“You’ll pay for that one, Granger! Wait until I tell my father about this!”  
Harry spun around to see Malfoy furiously standing over her, his wand pointed into her face. He swiftly pulled his out, his mouth open to curse Malfoy into oblivion, when suddenly Professor Umbridge’s face smiled at him over Malfoy’s shoulder.

“Hem hem.” She tapped her fingernails on the table. “Dear dear, boys...”  
Hermione gave a small but audible cough.  
“And Granger.” Her smile grew wider. “We all know what happens to misbehaving students. Ten points from each of you.”  
She turned to Malfoy. “As a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, this is just another example where your skills to discover misdemeanour are invaluable. Fifty points to Slytherin, I should think?”  
She walked away, humming happily.  
“That’s what you get for helping the Weasleys make their rubbish, Granger,” Malfoy scoffed, before jauntily leaving. Fred and George looked shocked.  
“Well, now that’s just rude.”  
“To think he doesn’t believe we can make these things ourselves. Appalling, I call it.”

Hermione got up, looking miffed. “Well I hope you two are happy. What happened to keeping a low profile?”  
“You should be happy! We’re not testing our products on first-years anymore, are we?” George replied.  
“Actually we should thank you – this idea’s much better. The results from Malfoy’s reactions should be invaluable, especially after an extended study.”  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned, imagining Malfoy experiencing months of continuous pranks and tricks. Hermione, however, still looked annoyed, leaning in closer to Fred and George.  
“In case you’ve forgotten, our target is Umbridge, remember?” she muttered under her breath. “You should focus on more important goals!”  
She grabbed her book bag and left, walking towards the library.  
“Oh, but we are,” Fred whispered into Harry’s ear. “We swapped the envelopes in her office a week ago. She’s going to get a nasty shock when she tries opening any new decrees.”  
Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, trying hard not to laugh.


End file.
